Metal Gear Solid: A soldiers worth
by DaPaper
Summary: Otacon and Snake have recruited a set of new operatives for philanthropy. One of them immediately proves her worth by retrieving information about a new type of metal gear in development...


This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I've been a metal gear fan for quite some time now, but I only know Metal Gear Solid, haven't played any of the famicon or (s)nes titels.

I don't own Metal Gear Solid or any of the characters therein. The rights to the series lies with Hideo Kojima, Konami and Sony.

I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The story was conceived while I was just bouncing around an idea for an artificial soldier. It took a while for snake to come into the picture.

As for timelines, this is post Big Shell, but before any of the incidents that will occur in MGS 4: the sons of the patriots.

**Tactical Espionage Action Metal Gear Solid: A soldiers worth**

**Episode one; Chapter one**

**By DaPaper**

Chapter one: Another mission 

It's been a while since the incidents on the Big Shell. Things had cooled down with Philanthropy for a while now. Otacon and Snake had been laying low for a year now, recruiting some new members for Philanthropy. Most of them where ex-military or ex-intelligence. All of them where die hard professionals, but only three of them would make the cut.

First off the bat there was Jonathan Warrens. He was the son of a farming family and an upright American Joe. He was around 25 and discharged from the marines. Not only did he excel in intelligence gathering, he had great profanity with 25 different kinds of handguns 12 machineguns and 5 sniper rifles. Could build them blindfolded and they even worked better afterwards. He was also trained in 3 forms of self defence martial art among which CQC. His character had a strong sense of justice, but he was quite sceptical at people. This made him an ideal candidate as a field officer. He was about 6 feet tall, dark and rough cut young man, but he had a warm face and a kind voice. He could be very intimidating just looking at you, but talking to him was easy. His nickname would be "Brown Wolf".

Second, they had acquired a computer expert. Her name was Samantha Leyland. She was the daughter of an electronics giant and extremely gifted at working with electronics and computers. Although she was a gentle 16 springs young, she already had a degree from MIT and was working on improving security on government systems. However, she got fired while hacking into the presidents computer just to see if he was downloading porn. She worked at a software development company as a security tester. Samantha was about 5 feet tall and had blonde hair, which she always whore in to separate pony tails. Her eyes where a jade green and she had a lively character. She also dressed her age. Her skills at hacking and covering her steps while doing it surpassed Otacon's. She was very conscious of the implications of joining Philanthropy, she didn't have a problem with this. When you'd first glance at her, you wouldn't say she was a computer and electronics genius. To top it off, she also excelled at athletics, so she could also see some field action after some stealth training. Her nickname would be "Sparks".

Brining up the rear would be a medical officer. Her name was Yakumo Hiribashi. She was of Japanese origin, but was adopted at an early age. Her parents died in a terrible accident. She was lovingly razed by a family in Arizona. After finding out about her parents, she took on her given name to honour her parents memory. Yakumo is a skilled physician, graduating with a degree at an early age at a top notch medical university. She was about 22 now and worked at NY's Bellevue Hospital Center as a surgeon. She enjoyed jogging and kept pretty fit, could brush off stress like it was nothing and her stomach was stronger than even snake's. She also could receive stealth training to go on field missions. She was about 5 feet tall, had the usual Asian build and was quite social. Must have something to do with her bed side manner, which was exemplary to her colleagues.

Her nickname would be "Minerva"

Each of these new members was screened carefully by Otacon, before the where approached again. Samantha was recruited quite quickly, since the could use someone with her skills to assist Otacon retrieving information about metal gears. Since she was also familiar with the governments systems, it was a big help. The quickly found hints to a new metal gear prototype in production.

"Damn, this thing's pretty scary!" Samantha exclaimed, while perched behind a set of computers. "You where right to follow the money trail" Snake commended her immediately. He was sitting behind her on a table, mostly littered with files and instant ramen. Otacon punched up all the info and started to assemble a computer model. Samantha also opened the road to better equipment and computers. Most of the stuff in this room where prototype machines, much more powerful than what's on the market now. Snake leaned over, while supporting himself on Samantha's chair. "What's this thing capable of?" he asked her with a gruff voice.

Samantha leaned back her had and looked at Snake. She paused for a while. She looked straight into his eye, which where just inches from hers. "Do you mind?" She whispered. "Oh, sorry!" Snake apologised and sat right up on the table again. Samantha turned around. She crossed her legs and looked at both of them. She was wearing a training suit, but still looked great in it. Her hair was in the signature double flanking ponytail. "Its not just the metal gear, but the whole line of protection it has. First off, it has a wider range than any other metal gear before it, except for Arsenal. Second off, it's amphibious, much like Ray was, but it's even faster under water than Ray. It has a caterpillar drive as an additional propulsion system, but can swim much like a reptile. It's equipped with four nuclear warheads which it cal launch, check this, using a rail gun. Sound familiar right?". Snake and Otacon just nodded as she was talking. It was hard to believe this girl was 16. "Rex had that kind of set-up "Snake immediately mentioned. "Good boy, you paid attention!" Samantha teased him. "Right, but this thing is different. It has two, collapsible rail guns, using a strong, stabilised magnetic field to launch them. Also, it's powered with a flux reactor.". Otacon was all of a sudden sitting straight up in his chair. While he was mesmerised listening to Sam speak, the words "Flux Reactor" ringed a bell. "Aren't those still theoretical? I mean, a reactor that uses a flux in time to perpetually produce energy… It's just _too_ sci-fi, isn't it?".

Sam grinned. "Nuh-uh!" she answered while shaking her head in contradiction. We have a working proto-type at Los Alamos. The just made it smaller and more portable.". Otacon was stunned. Was this girl even more hooked up in the science scene the he was. "Aaaah, don't feel bad. My dad's a government contractor and I handle the security on his computer. So it's easy to find out secret stuff that's not paper media only.". She gave him a wink to make him feel better. It sorta worked.

"I don't want to break up this touching scene, but what's this thing called?" Snake interrupted. Al of a sudden, Sam's mood changed. She got all serious. "It's called… Metal Gear Omni. And they'll start testing it in two weeks unless we do something about it…".

**Next time: **The Philanthropy gang steps up to the bat to halt the development of a new metal gear. Stay tuned!


End file.
